Love is Irrational
by Sana-banana
Summary: Tsubasa is determined to get the crimson eyed flame manipulator to confess his love for mikan. What happens if he falls in love with Mikan in the process? Will Natsume even be able to handle this? NatsumeMikanTsubasa Read and review
1. A proposition and embarressing moments

**Title:** Love is Irrational**  
Chapter title:** The proposition and Embarressing Moments

**Summary: **Tsubasa is determined to get the crimson eyed flame manipulator to confess his love for mikan, even if he has to risk his hair. What happens if he falls in love with Mikan in the process? Will Natsume even be able to handle this? NatsumeMikanTsubasa  
**Pairing:** NatsumeMikanTsubasa  
**Rating:**T for now, Though, M for Later chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, do you really think that Higuchi Tachibana would be typing away on instead of working with the actual manga? if you do, I suggest you go see a physiotherapist. you need some real help.

Well, once Upon a time, I posted a fanfic here named a breath of fresh air, It was good, but I didn't have any time to work on it, and it didnt really even have a plot. so, here it is! The new improved A breath of fresh air! Plot included! this is my 4th fanfic(2 or them I've deleted off my fanfiction account, so according to my profile, this is my second! anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"Tsubasa-sempai! You idiot!" She yelled at the blue haired boy. "Why would've we kissed?! We're not even going out! and regardless, He doesn't even like me!" Mikan said as she whined, gently hitting Tsubasa's chest, not meaning for it to hurt. Tsubasa blinked, confused.

"You mean, he hasn't confessed yet?" He asked, wanting to confirm what information he gathered. "Did he even try to?"  
"What are you talking about! Natsume doesn't like me!" Mikan pulled a little further away from the hug, Tsubasa inwardly frowned, though still happy to see her face. Mikan looked away in thought. "At least, I don't think he does." Tsubasa looked at Mikan. Admiring her, She's grown so much. She's gotten smarter, taller, stronger, and she doesn't cry so often anymore, Less emotional. Mikan hugged Tsubasa again. Which reminded Tsubasa of another area she'd matured in, He blushed, she wasn't the flat 10 year old she was 6 years ago, She was now 16, and fully loaded -If you get my drift.

"Tsubasa!" a feminine voice called behind Tsubasa, which made them both look in the direction of the female, the pink haired teen had just gotten off a bus, and coincidentally saw them both.

"Ah! Misaki-sempai!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Nice to see you again! How was your trip?" Mikan asked her, recently Misaki had gone to visit her mother and father in Tokyo, she was the lucky student who got to go home for a week, after much studying and reading and late nights, she finally got the best mark in the class, She worked hard because she heard that her father had fallen ill, and was nearly on his death bed, She wanted to see him one more time. Misaki smiled greatly.

"My dad got better the day I got there! He's all cured now! and I got to visit everyone, and tell them what's been going on, I can't be more happy!" She almost squealed. Mikan rushed out of Tsubasa's arms and ran over to her to give her a hug. Which she gladly accepted. "You've grown bigger Mikan, you look so much more mature!" Mikan smiled and blushed at the comment.  
"Thanks!"  
"Oh right, Tsubasa, While I was on the bus, Yoda-sensei asked me to tell you that he needs to talk to you." She looked over to Tsubasa, her expression unchanged. "So, you should hurry over there. It seemed urgent."

"Okay, I'm free right now, so I'll see you guys later!" Tsubasa said and turned to walk away. When he remembered something and turned on his heel. "Mikan-chan. I need to talk to you about a deal, so could you meet me at the special ability class after you eat dinner?" Mikan nodded and watched him walk away. Mikan turned to look at Misaki.

"Oh! want to go to central town, Misaki? I've been saving up some rabbits for some Dream Cream's Ice cream so that I could hear all about your visit to your parents!" Mikan suggested; Misaki looked at her kohai.

"Oh sure!" Misaki said as they walked towards the bus stop.

"I wonder what Noda-sensei news is that he's telling Tsubasa."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Misaki smiled; grateful for her ability to lie. "He didn't look that serious when he told me to tell him." Mikan nodded and watched the bus come around the corner.

"I met this guy while I was out shopping for my dad! He was so dreamy and cute! I think I'd fallen in love!" Misaki explained to Mikan.

"Really?! That's great! Though... too bad you won't be able to maintain a relationship" Mikan sighed. "Love always comes around unexpectedly. I hate it, It shouldn't sneak up on you like that! especially at the wrong moments!" Misaki agreed with everything she said.

"So, Mikan, how's you and Natsume?" Misaki lightly elbowed her, "anything happen yet?"  
"Natsume?" Mikan looked confused. "Why does everyone mention Natsume when loves the subject." Mikan said, totally oblivious.

"You never cease to amaze me with your density." Misaki said to her favorite kohai, "They need to get a medal for that. You'd need a room just for trophies. Off that topic, I wonder what Tsubasa wanted to walk to you about." Misaki thought.  
"I have no clue either." She added as they both walked into the bus.

Mikans' PoV; walking home from her chat with Misaki

_'What could he possibly want with me? It's not like I'm very special. He said something about a deal before, didn't he? I wonder what he's going to propose. Maybe it's got something to do with Natsume, since we were on the subject before Misaki popped up. I feel really bad for Misaki, I wonder if she ever will find that boy. I hope she does. Maybe he's an Alice! Haha, No way. The possibility of that would be less then one in a million, but, for her to meet him, and then him to transfer here, It would almost be like spelling out destiny!' _

"Oi. Polka-dots, What are you doing here?" a all-too-familiar voice come from My left side, I looked towards the crimson eyed boy and smiled at him.

"Not much, just walking toward the S. A. classroom." I replied. "Tsubasa asked me to meet him their to propose something." Natsume casted a ball of flames right in front of my face. "Ahh!" I squealed as I backed away. "What was that for?!"  
"Learn to look in front of you while walking" Natsume muttered and started walking away. I looked in front of me, there was a light post about a meter away from me.

_'Why the hell did he almost burn me?! He could have just said something!'_

"Tsubasa?" I called as I opened the door to the S. A. classroom. "you here yet?" I added as I walked and sat on a desk, looking to the front of the classroom. 'I guess he's not here yet. Might as well wait from him.'

"Right here" He cooed, using his magnificent melodic voice. "Behind you" Before I could turn around he hugged me from behind. I blushed as I realized how close he was to my chest as he spun my around and hugged me again. He was sitting in a dark green coloured chair, and I was sitting on the desk, as he hugged me, His face was nearly between my-

"So I've come here to Propose a deal with you" he said, bringing me out of my embarrassing thoughts. The dim orange sunset light was casted brightly on his face, making him look prettier, "You like the Hyuuga brat, right?" I looked away and nodded; blushing. "and I like Misaki." My eyes immediately turned towards him,

"Kyamagad!" I squealed, "you two would make such a cute couple!" He blushed and tried to bring me back into focus.  
"Mikan-chan! Jealously is a strong emotion, It can make people do irrational things, example; Make someone confess to a person who isn't free" Tsubasa started out. "So, I was thinking, We could fake a relationship, and make our two favorite people, je-lous!" I though about it for a minute. then a smile plated on my face.

"What a great idea!" I smiled at him.  
"So, Sakura Mikan-chan, will you go out with me?" He said.  
"Yes Tsubasa-sempai!" I shoved myself off the desk onto him, a quite lazy glomp, I guess you could call it. He kissed my cheek and we went to our respective rooms for the night.

"Mmm! oh, stop it! Please!" Mikan shouted innocently. "Na--Tsubasa-sempai!" She jerked forward without thought and grabbed out with her hand, She fell off the bed with a thump. She groaned in pain as she rubbed the part of her head she had fallen on.  
"My God Sakura! could you at least give me 5 minutes for actual sleep?! You moan and groan and whimper and yell and twitch and kick and spaz all night long! I could use the extra five minutes!" Sakura looked dreadingly across the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Permy. I'll just go have a shower, you can sleep." She quickly grabbed a change of clothing and her bathroom bag and walked to the bathroom.

She had gotten promoted to 2 star last year while she protected the academy of yet another one of Reo's useless attacks. She had almost died, Though, Hotarus' brother, Subaru(a/n: I think) had been contacted in time and Mikan had healed fully. She still got scolded for her density though. There wasn't enough two star rooms, so she had to share with someone, Mikan got the privileged to share with Permy, as Some people would say it, Though, In her mind, privileged would be sharing with anyone else. She learned to live with it though. She walked out of the shower tied her towel around her waist and brushed her hair, flossed her teeth, brushed them and then good ol' Listerine to seal the process. After 30 seconds, she spat it out and dried her face with her towel. She picked up her school high school uniform and dressed herself up, applying some of Sally Hansen's Daily Lip Moisture gloss to her lips and walked out of the bathroom.

She skipped towards the night table, put her bathroom bag in the drawer, Grabbed her school bag, and walked out the door muttering a small goodbye to Sumire.

She skipped down the stairs and opened the door of the dorm building. A huge smile grew on her face as she saw who was right before her, she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" She hugged him and smiled.

"Mikan!" He saidas he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around.

She smiled as she hugged him closer once he stopped. "So, I've got about, 15 minutes to get to class, so, what do you want to do?" She asked him.

"Hmm, we could have breakfast." he looked towards a pancake stand only about 20 meters away. (I couldn't think of anything else, I'm sort of improvising here!) "Do you like pancakes?"

"Are you kidding?!" Mikan squealed, "Their my favorite thing in the world." She said she she grabbed his hand and walked with him towards the stand. They had 4 different flavors, Blueberries, Strawberries, Banana, and Cinnamon. and one topping, Maple syrup. Tsubasa looked expectantly at Mikan. "2 Cinnamon pancakes, and-" her voice trailed off.

"-and 2 banana." Tsubasa finished her sentence. Mikan smiled at him as the vendor put the order together. They both grabbed forks and went to eat their pancakes at the nearby table.

Mikan ate her last bite and she put her and Tsubasa's plates in the garbage. "I have to go now, Class is starting in 2 minutes." Mikan said as she kissed her "boyfriend" on the cheek. "I''ll teleport you to your class." She said as she grabbed his hand, disappeared from one place, and reappeared in the next.

Mikan had found out about her ability to steal and copy Alices about a year ago, She had accidentally stolen one of Reos' stooges teleport alice and never gave it back when they had tried to invade the school. Everyone knows that she has the teleport alice by now, so it's nothing to worry about, getting to class on time, The only real thing to worry about is accidental touching someone and stealing their whole alice stone. So she wears two Alice limiting devices, one around her wrist, and a matching one around her neck, It looked like a normal choker to everyone who didn't know about the stealing alice situation. She was actually quite attached to it, It somehow of proved she was more then what she had been 6 years ago; that she had improved. Tsubasa kissed her cheek in front of all his classmates and then she was gone.

Mikan apeared in front of class Bs door, She opened it up. "Ohayo minna!" She smiled at everyone. All of her fanboys almost melted into their seats, She was so cute! Sakura looked around. "Hi Hotaru!" She waved as she sat down at her seat. and took out her homework and textbooks. Nonoka and Anna walked up to her, she looked at them and smiled.  
"Mikan-chan! We heard your going out with Tsubasa-sempai from class 3-A, are you?" Nonoka said politely, smiling; wishing it was her going out with someone. Mikan blushed and nodded.

"Yep!" Mikan said. Mikan turned around when the two girls left, chattering something about wanting a boyfriend and what it would be like to date someone older then what they were. She turned around when she heard a noise from behind.

"Natsume?" Mikan poked the raven haired boy softly, "You awake?" she asked as she nudged him a bit. Natsume started moaning and groaning.

"Mmm... so you want it harder, right?" He said, making Mikan blush profusely. "That what you want?" He said a bit teasingly. "Okay then Cowgirl! you'll get it harder." he said in a whisper. Moans and groans made the only sounds in the class, everyone stood perfectly still, looking at Natsume, if they wake him up, would they be burnt to a crisp? Everyone continued staring at him, with one exception. Our little Brunette friend who sits in front of him, she was looking down, Blushing, from ear to ear.

"Ughh! Mikan! Harder!"

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter of Love is Irrational! Thanks for reading it, and I hoped you all liked it! Tune in(more like sign in) next time for chapter two! When you get to see Mikans' reaction to Natsumes' little comment! and, I know the pancake stand is weird, so no need to comment on it, I can't remove it from the story, it's got a little meaning, for me anyways(you might notice the meaning in the later chapters). Ja ne!

-Sana-banana.

333Love you guy!


	2. The festival and confronting Natsume

**Title:** Love is irrational  
**Author:** Sana-banana  
**Chapter title:**  
**Summary:** Tsubasa is determined to get the crimson eyed flame manipulator to confess his love for Mikan, even if he has to risk his hair. What happens if he falls in love with Mikan in the process? Will Natsume even be able to handle this?  
**Pairing: **NatsumeMikanTsubasa  
**Rating: **T for now, Though, M for Later chapters.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, do you really think that Higuchi Tachibana would be typing away on instead of working with the actual manga? if you do, I suggest you go see a physiotherapist. you need some real help.

Hiyaz peoples! Sana-banana here with the second chapter for Love is Irrational (Lii), Again _I'm very very sorry_ for accidentally deleting it, and also for the update email that those of you got who've alerted this story when I posted the authors note, and I really love you people for it, Anyway, I know I said that I would post 2 chapters, but since this one has been in my document on for like, 2 weeks, I just thought that I would post it, and then post the other as soon as I can. _If I don't get the third chapter in by next monday I promise I'll shoot myself_. Thank you for reading it, sit back, relax and mostly, enjoy!

For my reviewers:

Yemi Hikari: Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I'm very grateful to you, and no, It's not a star wars crossover, I just typed in Y where the N should have gone, yay for typoes, I guess.

JC-zala: I swore that his actual first name was andou, and his last name was Tsubasa, I thought that for some reason, good thing it's a little part of my fic, haha, I'm grateful for you to pick out my mistake as well!

everyone: If you see any other mistakes, please feel free to tell my about then, It's embarrassing as an author to have such mistakes on a piece of work :3

-Sana-banana.

* * *

**_"Ugh! Mikan! Harder!"_**

Once I heard that, I felt more blood rush to my cheeks then I though I had in my system. My blood was boiling so hot, I could have sworn that it would burn through my cheeks any second now. I looked around the room. Everyone was either staring at me or the perverted bastard behind me. I would have punched him in the head if I could move my body. Fortunately for me, Narumi-sensei walked into the classrooms moonlight white doors and shattered the heavy tension that I was so oblivious to since, I couldn't think of anything else except one thing; It was a question. I covered my mouth in attempt to refrain from blurting it out in the middle of the classroom.

Narumi went on talking about the koi hanabi festival that was coming up in about a weeks time, each class had to do something, for example, we are doing a cafe and a play with class 3-A, he had just mentioned what it was going to be called, but I had totally forgotten, my focus right now was not blurting out my question. I'll do it after the teacher excuses us and sends us to get to work. Narumi holds up a white sheet of paper with a series of positions on it. I checked out the list. I smiled at my position. Easiest one out there. All I had to do was buy all the appropriate things for our cafe.

"Class is dismissed. Adieu!--" Narumi chanted as he gracefully slided out the door. I turned to see Natsume walking towards the back door of the classroom. I quickly gather my stuff, shoved it into my bad excuse of a bag and grabbed onto Natsume's shirt.

"I need to talk to you." I said, in the most calm voice I could scrummage up. I pulled us towards the back of the classroom, and finally sighed as the last one of our classmates had left the room, the sunlight of almost midday casted a shadow behind the raven-haired boy in front of me, I stared into Natsume's eyes. That's one of the things I like most about Natsume, his eyes were so deep that anyone could get lost in the deep crimson pools. I was brought back to my thoughts as Natsume muttered something that was too soft to comprehend.

"Polka, If you don't have anything to say, I'm leaving." he said firmly as he started towards the door. I grabbed his shirt and watch as he turned back towards me. I shook my head to refresh my memory. Question. Right. That's it.

"Wha-..." I hesitated, which gave me time for the blood to rush to my cheeks and a blush to form, "What were you dreaming about, When you said my name earlier...?" I asked straight out. He widened his eyes a bit, in not-so-obvious shock. Then a moment later, his features returned to his normal face.

"You should mind your own business, polka-dots. It gets you into trouble when you don't." He said as a smirk crossed his face, "and you don't want more of that when you get enough of it for four people." He gently pushed me against the wall, grabbed both my wrists with one hand wrapped around them, as if he had shackled me up to a prison wall. "but since it finds it's way to you anyway, It wouldn't matter if you just welcomed it." He put his face right up to mine, I turned my head to the side, clenched my jaw shut, and closed both of my eyes, preparing for him to do whatever he did next.

I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, he stopped almost a millimeter away from my skin, I could feel his body heat radiating off him. I opened one eye to check what was happening. "Natsume, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you knew that it was wrong for people to kiss other peoples girlfriends." A familiar masculine voice came from behind Natsume, "If you want to kiss her, you have to win her heart beforehand." The voice spoke again.

Natsume let go of my wrists and stepped back, enough for me to see who had owned the voice. My eyes widened in response to a mixture of emotions, relief, shock, and happiness. I found myself running towards the navy-haired male. "Tsubasa-kun!" I cooed as I jumped and hugged him. I looked over my shoulder to Natsume. "Perverted idiot." I said as I let myself fall off of Tsubasa onto the floor. "Tsubasa, Natsume was dreaming about me in class today! He said out loud, right in front of the class "Ugh! Mikan! Harder!". Right in front of the class! It was so embarrassing!" I complained as I hugged my "boyfriend" tight.

I looked back to stick my tongue out at the flame-manipulator behind us. What I saw was amazing! Na-Natsume was blushing! I burst out in laughter, I couldn't keep it in, It was hilarious! Natsume! Gakuen Alices' coolest student! Blushing! "Hahahaha!" I wheezed as I wiped the one tear out of my eye. I looked back at him again, this time, He wasn't blushing at all, he looked at me as if I was the devil himself. "Tsubasa-kun, we better go." I said as I grabbed his hand and teleported us the hell out of there.

* * *

"So, what's your class doing for the Koi Hanabi festival?" Tsubasa asked me. We were sitting down in the cafe at our own little booth to the side of the lunchroom we both were sitting on the same side. He stole a french fry from my hand and grinned, I scowled and took another one off my plate. "I mean, solely as a class, not including the play." I looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know about the play?" I asked, still surprised.

"Oh you didn't know? The play that your class is doing is with our class. I suggested the idea, since we are doing something really simple for our attraction, and It would only need half the class, so I came up with the idea to do a play as well, and since we didn't have enough people for a play, we asked the teachers to join your class with ours."

"Oh, nice idea. I hope I get a part, I love acting!" I said; making sure to add extra excitement to my voice, It's not that I don't like plays or theater, It's just that, something always goes wrong during my class plays, It's like I'm a trouble magnet, but I really do want to play in the play. "Which play are we doing anyways? we need to hurry it up if we're going to make it in a week."

"I actually have no clue." he said, looking at me. All of a sudden he chuckled. I looked at him, confused. I tilted my head towards one side. I looked down, thinking I had spilled something on my shirt, and looked back up at him, as if to say, "What's so funny?" He chuckled again and told me "You have ketchup on your nose." He said as he leaned forward, and licked my nose. I blushed and looked down at my food.

"I hope it's a well written play, and that it will be exciting to the audience." I said and started to eat another french fry. I felt Tsubasa move beside me, almost corner me in between the wall, the table, him, and the back of our seat, He put his arms around me, embracing me. my face was hidden behind his figure. I guessed that it would look exactly like we were making out, I blushed at the thought. I heard him inhale from beside me. He quickly pulled away as he heard the small "Ahem" from behind him. I looked over to see, Hotaru, Ruka and! Natsume?! I pushed myself against the wall as much as I could, It was definitely noticeable since Tsubasa moved over, obviously thinking I was making room for Hotaru who was about to sit down beside Tsubasa. Natsume and Ruka filled the other half of the booth.

"Move over more, Andou-san." Hotaru said in her usual calm voice as she ever so slightly pushed him away from her, Pushing him into me. "You might be able to get close to Mikan but when you sit beside me, sit more then 5 fingers length away." In order to obey the amethyst eyed ice queens orders, he had to turn his whole body to face me. "Over the line." She whispered as she, once again pushed Tsubasa into me, I blushed again and shoved myself against the wall more then I though I could.

"Mikan, you shouldn't be doing those sort of things in public! Isn't it embarrassing?" Ruka asked, blushing. I laughed at myself nervously and muttered a small apology.

"Well, I didn't expect more people to be in here this early" I confirmed my statement by looking at the clock, "It's only 10 o'clock." I said, complaining, embarrassed by what my friends had seen. "Anyways, If I'm going to go to central town, buy all the necessities for the cafe and get home before homeroom, I have to leave in at at most 11 o'clock, Plus I need to dish into the class funds to purchase of all the stuff." I saw Hotaru's hand stretch out in front of Tsubasa, in her hand she had a small white and navy blue card. I reached out, grabbed it out of her hand and looked at it. It had the words "Class Fund" on it on the small white stripes and on the other side, there was a signature and a black rectangle.

"Don't spend more then 500 rabbits." She simply said and got out of her seat to let me and Tsubasa out. We filed out of the booth and I thanked Hotaru for the card. "Also Mikan," She started as we headed for the garbage disposal with our trays. She held a small backpack out to me and looked straight into my eyes. "Put all the stuff in here." She handed it to me and went back to her lunch.

Tsubasa and I walked out of the cafe, holding hands. "Are you going to central town right now?" He asked, I nodded "I'll walk you to the bus stop, we don't want people doubting our relationship because we don't spend much time together." he said, I could hear the smile in his voice as I looked ahead.

"Thank you." I said as we continued walking.

You might think it would be awkward, walking hand in hand with a person you don't love in the way people do who do hold hands while walking love each other, but seriously, It's not, It's probably even more comfortable holding hands with a person you love as a friend. If I were holding hands with Natsume right now, First, I'd be blushing like a maniac, and I probably couldn't even breathe evenly secondly, I'd be secretly laughing at how Natsume, a cold person such as himself, would be found, holding hands with a genuinely happy person such as myself. We arrived at the bus stop, we both sat down on the small black bench and waited for the bus. It was so small that I had to practically sit on him to get a seat. He leaned foreword again, just as he had done in the lunch room, only this time, there was no one around us to fool. "You smell nice" he said, which startled me, I looked into his eyes, they were possibly deeper then Natsume's. In my mind, I dove right into them, searching every nook and cranny in his indigo pools. "Like, Strawberries, though, much sweeter..." I blushed at his comment. "I love it. Is it some sort of shampoo or perfume you use?" He looked down at me.

"Um, No, My shampoo is unscented and I don't use perfume."

"Too bad," He said; his dissapointedness was evident in his voice and face, It didn't take too long for it to consume me as well. "I could have told Misaki to buy whatever you bought if it wasn't your natural scent." He smiled, I smiled back and looked away shortly, I heard the bus coming around the corner, I looked at the vehicle and smiled, It was the same bus that they had when I had just arrived at the academy. "I guess I'll just have to keep you then." he said as he chuckled. "Just kidding!" I smiled at him and stood up.

"The bus is here! I have to go, Tsubasa." I said as I walked onto the bus. "See ya!" I waved and took a seat at the back of the bus.

* * *

Again, _thank you_ for reading my fanfic, Review please? _Pretty please?_ one click of a button, and Just your point of view or comment of the story and I will be an _extremely_ happy muffin. Lub yas.

-Sana-banana.

* * *


	3. Central Town and The Unfortunate Event

**Title**: Love is irrational  
**Author:** Sana-banana

**Chapter title:**  
**Summary:** Tsubasa is determined to get the crimson eyed flame manipulator to confess his love for Mikan, even if he has to risk his hair. What happens if he falls in love with Mikan in the process? Will Natsume even be able to handle this?

**Pairing:**NatsumeMikanTsubasa  
**Rating:** T for now, Though, M for Later chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, do you really think that Higuchi Tachibana would be typing away on instead of working with the actual manga? if you do, I suggest you go see a physiotherapist. you need some real help.

Hi peoples! Long time no see, unfortunately! But I'm finally getting this chapter done for you guys! Thanks for all the positive feedback that I'm getting, I was on the computer at school sending something to myself so I could get access to it at home, and I found 49 e-mails! Fouty-nine! and I almost fell off my chair, I couldn't wait to get home to read them all(I had none when I had left in the morning). So, thank you; thank you; _thank you so much!_

Another note; I don't know exactly who I'm going to get Mikan together in the end, I tried to make a poll in my profile, but sadly It didn't work for some reason x.x, So I ask you all who want Mikan to end up with a certain person, to, when you review(and if you do) just add your opinion to the end of it. It would be very much appreciated.

Any who- On with the awaited chapter!

-Sana-banana.

* * *

_**"The bus is here! I have to go, Tsubasa." I said as I walked onto the bus. "See ya!" I waved and took a seat at the back of the bus.**_

I walked down the steps of the bus after putting my rabbits in the little machine, that I suppose collected all of the coins from the students, I recognized the little robot as Hotaru's invention when It had started attacking the little boy in front of me for forgetting a coin in his pocket, unfortunately, when the boy had looked, he found only lint. I looked at the little boy and sympathized for him. I took another coin from my pocket and gave it to the little devil along with my own bus money.

"Thank you Onee-san!" the little boy looked up at me, He was so cute, I wanted to hug him so much, but I refrained, I'd look like an idiot. I muttered a small 'your welcome' to the boy and started walking through the huge market place. The last time I had been here wasn't too long ago, though, somehow, It looked a lot smaller. I realized I had been holding my breath, my brain; from lack of oxygen forced me to take in a quick breath. I melted at the sweet sweet smell of howalons being formed in the shop next to me. I'd known that I shouldn't buy anything unnecessary, but come on, what alcoholic with a credit card, passing a liquor store wouldn't go in, Just to check at least.

I quickly slipped into the shop. I looked around and inhaled the intoxicating odor. I sighed in pleasure and walked up to the counter, and took a small box, and put it on the blueish-greenish platform. I took two 5 rabbit coins from my pocket and gave them to the cashier, who probably knew I was too busy looking at my box of howalons to even notice him. I spun on my heel and almost in a sprint, ran out of the shop, though, just before my hand had reached for the door to push it open, I saw the reflection of the cashier, staring at me, almost looking as if he was plotting something, I unwillingly shivered and as soon as I could, ran out of the building.

I strode down the sidewalk passing unfamiliar faces, some who had smiled at me, as I smiled back, and some who looked not at me, but my boobs; Fucking perverts. Would you think it would be possible to hit on a girl who's walking straight past you at top speed? I didn't think so either, until I got to the thug section of central town, everywhere I saw people, smoking drugs, and some were even groping each other, In the middle of the street! One couple pulled in my attention a little bit more then the others, A girl, a boy, and a child. Average people, in coats and mitts, only the male was making out with the girl fiercely but the girl seemed to be struggling behind the males muscley arms, the kid looked up at his, sister, I assumed, since she wasn't at all old enough to have kids, she seemed only 15. The little boy tugged on her shirt, The man, still making out with her, "Mommy! I wanna go home to grandma!"

I stared in astonishment as the boy pulled away from their kiss, the girl looked bewildered "would you shut up already?! We get that you want to go home! But me and your mother have other pl-" the girl picked up the child. I turned away and walked in the other direction as fast as I could. I couldn't believe that scene I just witnessed. This part of town was _damn scary_. Having babies before your ready wasn't the smartest thing one could possibly do. After a bit of thinking about it, I decided to actually get back to the point of my whole visit to central town.

I turned my head from side to side looking for a dollarstorish place where I could get cheap shit for cheap as I walked. I spotted a store that looked cheap but decent. I pulled the door and walked into the building. This place was huge for the amount of space it took up in the actual environment. I walked around to find the partying goods section. An easy section to spot of course, with ribbons and balloons all over the place you could hardly miss it. I was expecting to have to pay separately for each thing, cups, plates, forks, spoons, coffee stirrers and all, but fortunately they came in a _huge_ package of 50. I supposed I could afford two of them, since they were ridiculously cheap. I took two packages up to the cash to payed for them.

Unlike the cashier at the Howalon place, I did have time to look at him, since their wasn't that much excitement in a package of cafe goods. Honestly, _He was drop-dead gorgeous!_ If he had asked for a hand, I would have ripped off my very own and and gave it too him at that very moment. All I wanted to do was to jump on top this counter and start kissing him. I had to restrain myself from moving a muscle.

He was wearing a white button up shirt with the two first buttons undone, he had a bulky watch on his forearm, and a studded-choker around his neck that almost looked like a collar. I could almost see his six-pack through his shirt, it was a bit too see-through for my taste, since I'm sure every girl who walked within 12 meters of this guy would be drowning in their own drool. I wanted him all for myself.

I shook my head. _'I Like Natsume! No one else!'_ The worst part about it was that his face was even more outstanding then the rest of his form. He had paleish brown eyes that almost looked as if they were red before. His hair was a bit longer then Tsubasa's, and a little shorter then Natsume's, each strand was separate from another, not one clump of hair would be found on his head. He had a paleish blue hair colour. I sighed, the noise of it had brought me back to reality.

"20 rabbits please." The dreamy cashier said. I looked towards my purse and pulled out my the credit card Hotaru gave me. I handed it to him. He scanned it and gave it back to me, as he smiled.

"You're so hot." I said spontaneously. I kept looking at him. Once my mind had registered what I had just said, My hands began making wind shield wiper movements in front of me, My brain supposedly thought that THAT was the way to go back in time and stop myself from saying that. "I-I-I-I-I m-m-m-mean, I-it must be hot w-w-working in h-here in the wint- I mean, spegett- I mean..." I ducked my head down in shame and prayed to god the cashier would look away from me as if I was insane, like any normal person would do. I cursed a long line of swears in my head and looked back up. The cashier was still looking at me, smiling. I blushed and cleared my throat. "Anyway, Have a good day." I said as I put the cafe packages into my backpack, they shrank as they fell into the bag, I was too concerned with my own mental status to be surprised at yet another one of Hotaru's useful invention. I started to slowly slither out of the store.

"Wait!" called a voice behind me, in habit, I looked back, I found the cashier taking off the small apron that said the stores name and walking out from behind the cash register and towards me. "My shifts done for today, and you're pretty cute-" I blushed at the complement, "and I have nothing to do, so, feel like hanging around a desperate guy?" all I could do was nod, I was blushing from my head to my feet.

He and I walked out the store after he got his leather jacket. I felt something sort of uncomfortable digging into my side, so I put my hand into my jacket pocket to figure out what it was. I grabbed the box shaped thing and tugged. As I pulled it out I immediately recognized it as the howalon box I had bought when I have first came. I opened it and looked over to _him. _"Want a howalon?" I asked.

"Um, No thanks." He rejected my offer. "I don't really think I would like them." I gave him a 'suit-yourself' look and took a bite of the little piece of heaven in my hand. I didn't really care all that much, There wasn't that many in the box, I could finish them all before Hotaru could notice I had spent some money on them.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. "Mikan, Mikan Sakura, and you?"

"Hm, Takuto Tsukiyomi." He said, smiling at me, again. I just about melted into my boots right then and there. We continued on walking.

* * *

"I had fun. I really did. Thank you for hanging out with me even though you don't know me at all. I should be getting back to the academy, people should be worrying about me." I said and smiled. He just smiled. Then I heard a noise to my right, I responded by doing the natural thing, looked over, it was just a person that knocked down a garbage can.

"Mikan." Takuto said. As soon as I looked back at him He pulled my chin up and kissed me. I gasped, bad idea. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I started getting dizzy, and he broke it. He backed up a little, his mouth looked like he was about to say something, "A-" He stuttered, and shook his head a little, "Maybe Howalons aren't as bad as I though." He grinned and walked off. Leaving me in shock.

* * *

I gathered all my thoughts in a little handful and put them away for later, It wouldn't be so smart to stand in the middle of central town, at night, just thinking about crap. I sighed, wiped my forehead and started walking.

It didn't take long before I realized I had forgotten where I should be going. I looked at the clock tower that I could see clearly from where I was standing. "Holy kwrapit." I said out loud. "8:30." I looked around, I was surprised I didn't notice it was almost pitch black, if not for the lights that lit up everything in the area, I wouldn't be able to tell where I was going. I looked around, any sign that told me where I was would be, just awesome. I got a glace of the billboard that I remembered when I was near the howalon place, So, I guessed that it would probably be just a street down. I knew that there was an alleyway somewhere around here. I saw a glimpse of it in the corner of my eye and walked towards the little pathway.

The alleyway wasn't all that big, It was at most a meter in width, though, I got though the first half easily. I was coming closer to the middle road where every shop puts their garbage pales and the garbage truck picks them up. I got to a little crease in a building, something moved in the crease I couldn't see what it was, since this of the alleyway was pitch black because of the lack of lights. So, I got scared and started to run as soon as I got passed the crease something put a hand around my mouth from behind. I froze solid.

"Don't scream, my angel." My eyes grew wide as I recognized the voice. I felt like crying. "When I take my hand off your mouth, don't scream you got that?" He pressed the knife that he had in his other hand -which I didn't even know was there-closer to my neck, I nodded slowly. My pulse was going through the roof. The guy slowly took his hand off my mouth, I didn't move a muscle. He walked over to my side, turned me 90 degrees so that I could have a clear view of his face. He had Dark blue hair and red eyes. He shoved me against the wall. I winced at the hit to my back, adrenaline rushed through my system I couldn't believe that I could keep still. The guy took a step towards me.

"Fuck!" he said in a dead-cold voice as he realized he had just dropped his knife down into a gutter. I felt the urge to laugh at him and bolt, but once he had pressed me against the wall with his body, my opportune moment passed and my plan was demolished. He fiercely started kissing me, and as for my reaction, I tried to push him off, didn't take. I shoved and kicked, and I even tried to knee him in the kahoonies.

He pinned me down like a rock on a piece of paper. By now, tears were running down my cheeks from my eyes, and he began touching places I preferred to keep un-touched as of yet. My eyes were totally useless because tears reflected all of the surrounding lights and made it look as if I was looking through a kaleidoscope. I couldn't move anymore, I was tired, all I wanted was for this demon to get off me and walk away, leave me here, alone, cold. I'd freeze to death. I don't care. I struggled one last time and gave up, went limp. What was to happen would happen, what's the use of pushing a five-thousand ton elephant when you couldn't even push 500 pounds?

He shoved me to the ground. I hit my head against the hard asphalt and rocks below, I felt warm liquid on my scalp, The last thing I felt was the mans' hands unzipping my pants and pulling them down to my knees. I lied there, drowning, sinking deeper and deeper into oblivion against my will.

* * *

Once I regained consciousness, I assumed it wouldn't have been too long after I had blacked-out since my knickers haven't been pulled down yet, I could hear voices passing through the streets, just the same setting, I struggled to look up, but my tears had dried and glued my eyes shut, which prevented vision, and I definitely didn't feel like trying to open them. I could hear a murderous cold voice from my side, "Get off her." My supposed hero said. "Now." I felt the guy on top give him a throaty laugh for his reply.

"What if I said no?" he asked playfully.

"You wouldn't. Unless you actually are suicidal." I saw a bright light approach me through my eyelid. I'd was a hell of a lot warmer, once the light had lit. I actually moaned. Which probably sounded like a groan since my throat was swollen from the knot that had formed as I cried. My hero had obviously gotten the demon on top of me scared, since he shivered a bit and I felt his weight lift off of me.

My savior took in a quick breath and I felt him pick me up and carry me, bridal style, I had no clue where he was taking me, but I didn't have much say anyway.

* * *

Once I could move my muscles without intense pain, I brought one arm up to my eyes and wiped off the gluey crap. I looked up at the person who was carrying me.  
"You awake yet?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Can you talk?" I opened my mouth to test out my voice.  
"Yeah."  
"Good, Now, tell me something totally irrelevant." I looked up at him with confusion. I looked around, We were on the road, towards the academy.  
"Why aren't we taking the bus?"  
"They shut down half an hour ago." He replied, he closed his eyes, as if trying to focus on something.  
"What time is it?  
"9:00 pm" he answered instantly "So who was that Bastard?" My mind clouded over, pictures of everyone I knew passed threw at top speed, I wanted to puke. I had a pounding headache. Just then. I saw him. The attacker. I knew exactly who he was.

"He was the cashier at the Howalon store." I said, reminding me about it made me want to burst out in tears. I looked back up to my hero, I couldn't tell who he was at all, the only thing I could see was crimson eyes and a lock of black hair. and that was when, for the second time, I floated, instead of drowning and sinking like last time, into oblivion.

* * *

-sighs- Finally done! I personally love this chapter. Each sentence I wrote down, I hadn't known I was going to write, It was totally winged. But I love the way It turned out. I think I might have to change this to an M rated fic soon -cries- I'll change it according to feedback, 'nyways, I hope there isn't that many mistakes and crap, I tried to make this longer then the others. I think I accomplished that.

_  
You people don't know how much feedback would be appreciated._

-Sana-banana.

* * *


	4. Note! Just a Note?

Hey guys, haha, Sorry for like, running away from yall so for so long, but I swear, It's coming. I've been working on the next chapter for about 3 days. It's probably gonna take 1-2 more days though. I'm planning ahead a bit. I'm hoping that you won't be dissapointed. I tried to make a poll. but It didn't really work so much. So I'm just gonna make a vote here. If you wan't one of the other(Natsume or Tsubasa) strongly to end up with Mikan, You should definitely vote. Everyone counnts. Especially with only like 5-10 peple voting. Please do so! It would be _**GREATlLY**_ appreciated.

Anyways. I'll be here for the next to days. Writing and writing. Don't loose hope! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
